


A Kryptonian's Christmas Surprise

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Christmas 2016 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Alex has always worked hard to make sure that Kara has the best Christmases possible, but this year she might have outdone herself...





	

Alex leant against the door-frame, a smile stretched across her lips, as she watched her Lover—Kara Danvers AKA Supergirl—dart around their shared apartment. The younger woman floated between the Christmas Tree and the couch to gather the Christmas presents and arrange them into two neat piles ready to be opened. Then, with a small huff, Kara collapsed down onto the couch.

“Are we ready?” Alex asked with a lift of her eyebrow before she pushed away from the wall to pad across the room to settle on the couch at Kara’s side.

“I think so,” Kara answered, her head jerking as she gave a quick nod, before she floated up from the couch, “I’ll just get you your coffee and then it’s present time!”

“Itching to know what you’ve got?” Alex teased, her eyes focused on Kara’s retreating form.

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed with a huff. “I really wish your Dad _hadn’t_ invented the lead lined paper…”

“Oh, I know.” Alex chuckled. “You’ve whined about it enough times, though, I’d have thought you’d be used to it after all this time…”

“You’re pretty much the only one that goes out of your way to use it.” Kara’s shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “I mean, Miss Grant doesn’t know but considering that I wrap my own, and everyone else’s, Christmas Presents that’s not really an issue. Winn and James really don’t seem to factor in the X-Ray vision when they’re wrapping stuff…”

“Well, they are men.” Alex said with a playful shrug of her shoulders.

“True,” Kara smiled and settled back onto the couch before offering the coffee mug in her hand to Alex. “Anyway… What did you get me?”

Alex rolled her eyes and swallowed the bark of laughter that threatened to burst out of her mouth. “All right, all right,” she chuckled, “I’ll pick one out for you to open just keep your panties on.” 

“But,” Kara grinned cheekily as she leaned in to brush her lips across Alex’s cheek, “you like it when I take my panties off.” 

Alex’s cheeks flushed pink under the weight of Kara’s lips. “Shush you.” Alex grumbled good-naturedly as she swatted Kara’s shoulder. The dark-haired woman took a mouthful of coffee and then leant forward to inspect the pile of presents positioned in front of Kara. Alex ran her fingertip across two of the smaller boxes before selecting the bottom one and pulling it out of the pile. “Here, open this one.”

Kara took the box from Alex’s fingertips and tore into the wrapping paper with the same gleeful childishness that she had upon her very first Christmas with the Danvers family. Strips of wrapping paper fell away to reveal a small plush black box. Kara’s lips pursed as she lifted her head to look at Alex questioningly.

“Open it.” Alex smiled and squeezed Kara’s knee reassuringly.

The blonde-haired woman levered the lid of the box open to reveal a delicate metal bracelet, and a glittering diamond embedded silver ring. Kara’s heart thundered in her chest and her eyes flickered away from the bracelet to meet Alex’s gaze. “What… What is this?” Kara asked, her voice trembling, as she ran the tip of her finger over the intricate links of the bracelet.

“When we were younger,” Alex began softly, “you told me about marriage on Krypton, and how every married Kryptonian couple had a uniquely coloured bracelet to signify their marriage. Now, the information crystal that your Mum sent with you didn’t have _all_ the colour variation already used stored within it, but it did have your family’s colours and I… I wanted to make sure ours would be special.”

“Is this…” Kara blinked to clear her vision while tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. “Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?”

“Kara Zor-El,” Alex took the small jewellery box from Kara’s hand before sinking to her knee in front of the couch, “I knew from the moment you entered my life that you would be special to me, and it took me years to understand exactly how special, but now that I have I could not be happier. I never want to be without you Kara. Will you marry me?”

“I…” tears leaked out of Kara’s eye and trailed down her cheeks as she nodded her head vigorously. “Yes, oh Rao, yes.” 

Alex took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kara’s left ring finger. “I love you,” the dark-haired woman murmured, brushing her lips over the back of Kara’s hand, before leaning up to place a tender kiss on the woman’s lips.

Kara lent into the kiss. She let her tongue drift out to caress Alex’s bottom lip as her hands sank into the woman’s hair to draw her in closer. “I love you Alex.” Kara whispered into the plush softness of Alex’s lips. “this is the best Christmas Present ever.”


End file.
